Tales From Hades
by Boon the Butcher
Summary: What if Ranma was not the naive and kind spirit that he was? What if Ranma came from a place where Happosailike behavior was socially accepted? Alternate Universe, where Ranma doesn't fight evil spirits and demons, but is one.
1. Book I, Chapter I

Tales From Hades… 

I do not own Ranma ½. All of the following characters are Rumiko Takahashi's, save only those you die-hard fans do not recognize. If you wish to contact me, don't. If you truly must complain, or compliment, to me submit a review or e-mail me at .

Read at your own risk, for the following tale is not for those weak of heart, or young of age. At one point, this tale may include Lemon scenes, but for now there will only be violence, swearing and sexual situations.

"Speaking"

'Telepathy'

Thinking 

**Book I, Chapter I **

THUD!!!

A large black covered tome fell from the top of the shelf, almost hitting the young pig-tailed boy. Looking about nervously, the boy sighed as he neither saw nobody approaching, nor heard any cries of alarm. Shaking his head, he looked at the treasure that he had just pulled down. It had taken him months to find this stupid library, and he was not in any mood to take his time.

_It's taken me three months of researching and digging to find this tome. I just hope it holds better secrets than the last piece of trash I discovered. _Thinking back to his last discovery, he grimaced at the memory of dragging out a horde of scrolls and tomes from one of the many lost caches of books that littered the caverns of Hell, only to discover the spells were all based on cooking and cleaning. _Excellent replacement legs for the couch though._

Smirking, the boy kneeled down to the massive book and began to analyze its condition. The cracked leather and rusty metal corners helped inform the boy that this book was rather old (though he could tell by the archaic language that was scrawled on the cover), though he could easily discern that the text was crafted from either demon or dragon flesh, not your standard rawhide material.

Shrugging, he popped the clasp open and flipped open the tome. _Hmmm… not your standard haul, but obviously a Spellbook. Nothing within my grasp, but it should prove useful to me if I study it long enough._ Groaning, he shook his head while hefting the large book into his backpack. _What I would give to go back and pay attention to that old windbag of a teacher._ _Thinking back on all of the times I fell asleep during one of that mans lectures, I could just scream at all of the missed opportunities of learning a new spell or ability that I will now have to teach myself._

Standing up straight, though leaning slightly to the side due to the books impressive size, the boy began patting his pants pockets, then jacket pockets before sighing in defeat. _Where the hell did I put the fucking map…? _While walking down a random rock tunnel, the boy continued thinking to himself while searching his lean frame for said missing item. After searching his black pants, leather jacket, and bag he just growls in anger. _Son of a bitch, I bet I left them on my nightstand. Now it's gonna take me hours to find my way back._

Shaking his head, he continued his descent through the dark tunnel. While their was indeed no light for the young boy to see, the rock that the tunnel was carved from glowed a dull red, emitting enough luminescence for him to see, albeit not very well. Brackish mists that flowed from cracks out of the walls and from the occasional opening that the tunnel made, leading out onto a barren bridge of rock that led to another mass of rock punctuated the dull red haze. Gazing skyward, one could see a bleak orangish sky, filled with swirling yellow and orange clouds. Beneath the bridges, hundreds of crystal formations and red rivers dotted the countryside, which held massive floating rock clusters. One with excellent vision could make out blue and red individuals patrolling the countryside with clubs, forcing smaller humanoid creatures into caves and prisons.

"Hmmm… looks like it's going to rain."

Continuing on, the boy became aware that something was following him from behind, roughly twenty meters back. Smirking to himself, he thought about how pointless it was to try and sneak up on him._ After those aliens were sent here, we figured out how to replicate their scouters. We even improved on them, making them smaller and implanting them behind our eyes._ Mentally clicking on the scouter, he almost laughed as he recognized the energy signature that was stalking him.

Before he could formulate any plan of attack, his scouter screeched as the energy signature powered up and closed the gap between them in a matter of seconds. Reflexively, the boy back-flipped while performing a straight kick. Right into the face of the (no longer) invisible being that had leapt at him from hiding. Standing no more than three feet high, the miniature creature resembled a gargoyle, but was covered in innumerable spins. It had leathery wings and a long tail (at least six feet) that split into nine ends covered in quills. The creature howled in pain and fell to the floor, assuming an Indian position and rubbing its noseless face before speaking.

"Damn it! A moment longer and you would have been all mine Saotome! I could have sworn you didn't notice me. Did you hear me or sense me? Was it my breath? It was my breath wasn't it?"

The creature rattled this all off in the span of two seconds in a sharp voice while restating it directly into Ranma's mind. Overall, a very annoying effect, but Ranma was used to it. After all, this sniveling being was his closest friend, as sad as it was to admit.

'I sensed you Pugna. Every time you try to sneak up on me I sense you. And every time you attack I use the same attack. And every time I hit you, you complain and ask the same question. And every time you ask me the same question, I always answer this way.'

Ranma sighs and pulls his friend up. His skin had long ago grown resilient to Pugna's spines due to the fact that they constantly trained together.

'What is it you needed to tell me?'

Pugna shot him an evil glare from all three red eyes and un-fanned his ears in anger. "How did you know I needed to tell you something?" He asked.

Ranma sighed while cradling his face in his hand. 'Every time you attack me, you were just hoping to knock me out so you would not have to deliver the message from whoever wants me. Now what is it?'

Pugna sighed and pulled a scroll out of no where, handing it to Ranma, who gave him a sour look.

"Don't worry, it's in Modern Infernal. Everyone in the Nine Hells knows that the great Ranma Saotome cannot read anything but Modern Infernal."

Ranma resisted the urge to pummel the Spinegon, and read the scroll. After reading half of it he groaned and released the scroll as it snapped shut and combusted into nothingness.

'I hoped that he would forget that today was my birthday. I knew he wouldn't, but it couldn't hurt to pray that he did…'

Pugna snickered, while thrashing his tail back and forth.

"Actually it could hurt, but I know what you mean. I take it you will report as soon as possible?"

Ranma sullenly nodded and began to walk down the tunnel, hoping that this would be the wrong way and that he would become hopelessly lost. He wanted to get to one of the hotter party spots in Hell to celebrate. It wasn't every day you turned eighteen, and Succubae rarely needed a real reason to party, though it usually got them a lot livelier. He knew that Pugna would be planning something, and was almost immediately confirmed of this suspicion by his little friends parting remark.

"Afterwards meet me in the Stygian Dreams. The guys want to celebrate and it can't be done without you, birthday boy! And don't be late, you don't want to miss a second of this. Who would? It's going to be party time in Hell!"

Please review, for I will only continue so far if I do not get feedback. Please no flames, and suggestions are always welcome.

Boon the Butcher


	2. Book I, Chapter II

Tales From Hades… 

I do not own Ranma ½. All of the following characters are Rumiko Takahashi's, save only those you die-hard fans do not recognize. If you wish to contact me, don't. If you truly must complain, or compliment, to me submit a review or e-mail me at .

Read at your own risk, for the following tale is not for those weak of heart, or young of age. At one point, this tale may include Lemon scenes, but for now there will only be violence, swearing and sexual situations.

"Talking"

'Telepathy'

Thinking Book I, Chapter II 

Guttural laughter and inhuman shrieks of giggling could be heard echoing from the cavern, as dozens different forms began crawling from the red stone, emerging from the polluted streams, and descending from the bleak skies in swarms, all of them making their way to one place: The Stygian Dream

The infernal bar floated above the largest sea of boiling lead in the Nine Hells, taking up three floating mountains of red stone, held together by chains, which additionally held platforms for the infernal masses to congregate for meetings, celebrations, etc. The three floating mountains were hollowed out and sculpted to resemble three massive screaming skulls, sporting various tiers and landings, within and on the outer surface of the mountain. Within the already crowded bar, thousands of nightmares given life mingled and danced to hellish music, while many sat at round tables playing games of chance. Vast chandeliers held multiple succubae dancers, while flocks of imps and lesser demons swarmed about, delivering drinks and meals to larger demons. Across the sky above the bar, in fiery letters, was a single message:

"Happy Birthday Ranma Saotome"

Sitting on a smaller tier with a small bladed demon, sat a small wiry human with a black pigtail, who seemed to be drowning his sorrows into the beer, much to the Spinegons dismay.

'Come on Ranma, loosen up.' Shrilled the Spinagon. 'Your acting like I crawled up your ass and made camp.'

Ranma shuddered at the perverse thought and resisted the urge to crush the miniscule devil. While he knew it would only mildly cheer him up, he didn't think it would go over well with the rest of the crowd. _This is one place that I do not want to be if a bar brawl breaks out._

'Pugna, I am not in the mood to party, so if you could keep it kind of tame tonight…' Pleaded Ranma. 'And please don't put such images in my mind. I know that you are supposed to torture humans and everything, but please.'

Grabbing a drink from a passing Succubae with his tail (while caressing her ass/groin in the process), Pugna just shook his head at the melancholy youth.

'Just because you are an infernal, doesn't mean you won't be tortured dear friend.' Pugna whispered while leering. 'In fact, that is what tonight is all about, though I made sure you would enjoy it.'

'Wha…?'

Ranma couldn't finish his statement as he was hefted off of his stool by a flock of Spinagons and brought towards a carved out balcony that oversaw everey room in all three mountains, before being dumped roughly within it. Ranma stood up and began swearing at the chuckling mob of quilled vermin before noticing that he was not alone in the balcony. Looking over, he groaned as he realized that this was going to get worse before it go better.

Two men stood by Ranma, one on each side. Both were extraordinarily handsome, with golden eyes and flawless features, accented by a pair of horns sprouting from their temples. Waving behind each of the men were a pair of bat-like wings that twitched with excitement, along with a long, sinuous tail that roiled about at a lazy pace. Neither one wore nary a strip of clothing, but neither seemed to be to worried, nor embarrassed, about the fact as many of the female demons looked longingly at the hairless groins of the two Incubae. Both moved to flank Ranma as he stood up.

'Ranma, tonight you shall be treated like the Overlord himself.' Said the one to his left while clapping a clawed hand onto his shoulder. 'Happy Birthday dear friend.'

'T-Thank you Hiroshi, but you and Daisuke don't really have to do anything.' Ranma stammered quickly, hoping to stomp out the two Incubaes plans for him. 'I just want to relax before…'

'Oh, don't worry Ranma, we didn't go to any trouble.'

'Yeah, Pugna set this all up. The Succubae sisters owed him, and he got them to give you this night as a present'

Looking down, Ranma could easily see the young Spinegon sitting on the laps of two well-endowed Succubae. He was leering into their exposed cleavage as his split tail pumped into their skirts through their splayed legs, much to the amusement of many of the patrons. Noticing Ranma was watching him, he winked and flashed him a thumbs up while increasing his tails tempo into the two women, causing them to moan in a mixture of pain and pleasure as pools of their ow excitement were forming beneath their stools..

'Attention patrons of the Stygian Dreams!' Broadcasted the Incubus on Ranma's right. 'I am Daisuke, second class Incubus, limited, and I am your host this evening.'

'And I am your other host, Hiroshi, second class Incubus, limited.' Shouted the Incubus on Ranma's left. 'And we are here tonight to celebrate the birthday of our good friend, Ranma Saotome, first class Incubus, unlimited.'

This earned a roar of excitement from the gathered demons, along with cackles, gurgles and other assorted noises, as innumerable appendages pumped into the air with excitement. Ranma inwardly groaned at this._ These demons don't care about the cause of the celebration, just that there is one. They probably would have blasted us if the guys didn't announce our ranks to the crowd._

'So lets party down in his honor, and make sure everyone in the Nine Hells has something to remember until next year.' Daisuke punched into the air upon finishing his statement.

Once again, the crowd cheered for the (now panicking) Incubus. Before he could find a way to escape, Hiroshi signaled to Daisuke, while Daisuke waved up a few dozen Succubae. All were near nude (barring the birthday bows in all the right places) and immediately began lavishing attention upon the young martial artist. Now normally, Ranma was all for an orgy, so that he could store more energy and have a little entertainment in between jobs, but he was currently too pre-occupied by the scroll that had been delivered to him earlier today, and the following meeting that had occurred. He began to think back on it as his clothes were torn away and a pair of moist lips began caressing his now rigid member.

Ranma had been fearful of entering the domain of the Overlord to start with, but when he saw all of the commotion going on amongst the court sorcerers and scribes, his panic had doubled and he honestly thought about running. But before his thoughts had earned fruition, he was grabbed by the shoulder. Spinning around, he let out a sigh of relief as he came face-to-face with the Overlords Vizier and his teacher, Yellow Eyes.

Ancient was an understatement when describing Yellow Eyes, and so was wise. This ancient demon had lived longer than written records were kept, and he knew more about existence than the rest of existence had forgotten. Being an Illithid, he gained wisdom by meeting people and copying their memories psychically into his. Despite his shrunken stature and near gnomish appearance (mainly due to his infamous conical hat and miniature spectacles), Yellow Eyes was one of the most powerful fiends in all of Hell. His power was only rivaled by his eccentric behavior, which generally involved torturing his apprentices. Ranma could fondly remember having to re-grow several limbs due to his masters newest form of training, which involved leaves, flint, and 18 pounds of salt peter, all of which were supposed to form a miniature elemental clock, but instead melted flesh.

Today he seemed different though. Without the usual greeting of him assaulting Ranma with that blasted extendable cane of his, he escorted Ranma into the main chamber, where the Overlord of Hell resided.

The main chamber was always dark, being made of dark marble with only a few souls for light. The Overlord was always heard and never seen, and this chamber aided him in this task greatly, due to the echoes. Ranma knew that this was going to be bad news. The Overlord never gave good news in person, and rarely gave any news not in person.

Not much was known about the Overlord, except that his power rivaled that of the Almighty. Contrary to popular belief, Hell and Heaven were not in an eternal war, and had not been at war for several thousand years. True, their had been several police actions made by both sides when lone goddesses and rogue demons had crossed the line when on the mortal plane, but most of the battles that were waged were waged by man against the lesser demons and rogue demon lords.

The Overlord however was a different case. He usually sent lone or small groups of powerful demons into the mortal world to perform a certain task or deliver a specific wish. His intentions were never really known, but nobody dared question him.

'**Ranma Saotome.' **Echoed a deep voice from all directions. Ranma knew to act formal, so he bowed and responded quickly with a 'yes master?' in a quiet tone.

'**You will be venturing to Earth to meet with your parents at the Tendo Dojo in Tokyo, Japan.**' Rumbled the Overlord. '**You are to marry within five years time and return to Hell. Is that clear?'**

Ranma twitched at the word marry, and fought down the anger that welled up, before stammering a 'Y-yes master.'

While thinking _Marry? Who does he think he is, dictating who I will marry, or when?_ Without hearing further orders, he quickly left the room. He had quickly gone to the bar, to drown his sorrows, when the party had started in his honor.

Ranma's train of thought was cut off as he erupted into a Succubus's warm mouth, were she began to take deep gulps in hopes of garnering a small amount of energy.

_This is my last night in Hell. God, I am going to miss it._ Ranma thought as a Succubus wiggled her ass in his face while groping another one. This went greatly unnoticed by Ranma, whom just sighed and drank from his bottle. This went greatly unnoticed by the rest of the bar, seeing as they had resumed partying and did not care what Ranma was doing

Please review, for I will only continue so far if I do not get feedback. Please no flames, and suggestions are always welcome.

Boon the Butcher


	3. Book I, Chapter III

Tales From Hades… 

I do not own Ranma ½. All of the following characters are Rumiko Takahashi's, save only those you die-hard fans do not recognize. If you wish to contact me, don't. If you truly must complain, or compliment, to me submit a review or e-mail me at at your own risk, for the following tale is not for those weak of heart, or young of age. At one point, this tale may include Lemon scenes, but for now there will only be violence, swearing and sexual situations.

"Talking"

'Telepathy'

Thinking Book I, Chapter III 

'I hate the Mortal plane.' Ranma mumbled as he walked down a paved road in the southern district of Tokyo. He had been walking all day since emerging from an ancient well inside a Shinto Shrine (_Why did I have to have my travel median as stone circles?)_. He currently was holding an umbrella up in his right hand while holding a map in his left. So far, he couldn't make heads or tails of this city, and kept making wrong turns down alleys and emerging in different areas that were not detailed on the map. _Damn it! Why doesn't the master have any maps of the current Tokyo. Almost all of the streets have either been built over or changed._ To make things worse, Ranma kept seeing things that he had never seen before, which didn't make any sense to him and kept distracting him.

One of these things was liquid rain.

Walking along, Ranma had been caught in a sudden downpour. At the time, he was horribly confused and had thought that a water demon was attacking him. The local populace was taken by a sudden surprise when a young man in black silk had begun firing off rays of dark green light at the sky while surrounding himself in a rich black aura. It had gotten even worse when a group of young girls had shown up and began spouting off poetry at him about love and justice. He thought they were circus performers, until the red one had launched an orb of fire at him.

While it had been a relatively weak attack, it had still caught him by surprise, resulting in minor burns. Annoyed, he had summoned a swarm of imps, hoping that they would be obnoxious enough to cover him while he slipped away.

Turned out that they were challenging enough to take these fighting poets entire attention, allowing Ranma more than enough time to mask his presence and scan the group. The entire group as a whole had barely enough energy to take on a class three demon, though the leader had enough potential to take on a weak class two. He quickly left them, making a mental note to try and stay hidden from public view.

After an hour of drying himself out, Ranma continued on his way to the Tendo Dojo (taking enough time to steal an umbrella from a local merchant), to meet his future wife. Unfortunately for him, he immediately became lost in the maze like suburbs of Tokyo again. This was not the end of his bad luck though.

Though his attire was usual casual among the familiar flames of Hades, Ranma had decided to wear his formal attire, in order to make a good impression. His normal red shirt had been replaced by a black sleeveless version, decorated with red dragons sewn along the ribs. Draped over his shoulders was an elegant black cloak made from the hide of a rather large Hell Hound. At his side, a long whip looped through his pants, nearly hidden by the shadows of the cloak. Needless to say, this drew stares from the people of Nerima.

Deciding to ignore the whispers and stares, Ranma continued walking along. According to the Overlord, a letter had been sent ahead to warn them of his arrival. 'I hope this place has a bath' He drearily thought as he approached the walls of the Tendo Dojo.

An overjoyed man danced about a small living room, clutching a crumpled postcard.

"He is finally coming!" Shouted the man.

"Who is coming Daddy." Drawled a sarcastic voice.

Stopping immediately. The man slowly lowered his head to look at his teenage daughter. With a small "eep," he hopped backwards, accidentally dropping the postcard into the young girls waiting hands. Before he could react, she un-crumpled the item and began to read:

Tendo,

My son, Ranma Saotome, has become the fighter I could make him. I send him to you to fulfill the engagement. He will arrive April 25, around 6:03 PM.

Saotome

"Now Nabiki, just hear your old man out…" began the alarmed father, before the girl raised her hand to silence him. _Oh no, what will she think of this? Has she figured it out? _

The mans thoughts/fears were immediately intensified when Nabiki began to ask about the 'guest' that was coming. Thinking fast, he told her to simply gather her sisters and prepare for this important guest. While he knew Nabiki would normally question him further, he also knew she could not resist dressing her, and her sisters, up for important guests (which were indeed rare in the Tendo Household).

Annoyed with her father's request to gather her sisters, Nabiki stood up and switched off the television. Normally she enjoyed watching the news, but today it had been covering the Sailor Senshi's latest battle against darkness, which they had apparently almost lost. She stretched as she began making her way to the kitchen, stretching her tight black tank top over her supple curves.

She found her youngest sister in the kitchen, making dinner. Grimacing at the thought, Nabiki chided herself about Akane's cooking. Over the past few years her foods quality had steadily gotten better, when compared to the food she used to serve them with 'Bio-Hazard' labels slapped onto the plates. She didn't truly have to worry about her sisters cooking anymore, as she usually went out and got her own food.

"Akane, Daddy wants us to be dressed for a guest coming by," Nabiki stated. "Meet me in my room, we need to look our best."

"All right Nabiki, give me a minute. Dinner is proving to be difficult again." Akane called out, with an accompanying screech followed by the snapping of bones. "Stupid dog keeps resisting, and the birds were harder to catch today."

"K', but hurry up. Don't keep me or Kasumi waiting." Nabiki said as she began walking away.

Nabiki already knew where Kasumi would be, and mentally groaned at the prospect of getting her, let alone talking to her. Her sister had become more mischievous since her death.

She made her way out into the backyard and to the old Dojo that sat rotting. An old structure, supposedly used by her grandparents, the very thought of what it represented made her laugh. She never was really attracted to the prospect of physical combat, seeing it as unnecessarily barbaric.

These thoughts were abolished when she neared the entrance to the decrepit building. Sighing, she opened her senses and began searching her surroundings. This was always such a chore, but Kasumi loved to practice her abilities, especially upon the unsuspecting. Nabiki had quickly learned to always pay attention to the temperature changes in, and around, the house.

Catching signs of her sisters energy, she began to focus on them, dispelling her illusions and interrupting her meditation. Hearing a cry of mild surprise coming from within the Dojo, she knew she had successfully gotten Kasumi's attention, though that wasn't always a good thing.

"Kasumi," Nabiki called out. "Daddy wants us to get ready for an important guest, and we need to get dressed. Hurry on up to my room, K'?"

Hearing the faint laughter of her other sister, she could sense her shift from the Dojo to her own room. Shaking her head, she headed back into the house and made her way up the stairs. She could sense both of her sisters in her room, both seemingly curious and (in Kasumi's case) carefree.

Walking in, she took in her sisters' appearances. Akane looked a little worse for wear, but that was probably due to her making dinner. The short girl had long black hair that fell down her back and front, framing her tomboyish face. She had a slightly muscular physique, but that was from her days as a martial artist. She wore a loose fitting blouse with a shirt underneath. A white apron covered up most of her front. All of the pockets were jammed full of dried herbs and bottles of strange ingredients. Nabiki wrinkled her nose as she caught a bizarre stench coming from Akane.

"Akane, I thought I told you to leave your ingredients out of my room," Nabiki said while holding her nose and waving her hand. "They smell horrible."

"Come on Nabiki, they don't smell that bad…" Akane started, trying to speak over the giggles that were echoing from Kasumi.

"They smell worse than the dead Akane." Interrupted Nabiki. This caused Kasumi to stop giggling and glower at Nabiki. The room got much colder and darker around Kasumi.

"Nabiki, how can you say such things to your poor sister…" Kasumi pouted. "I don't smell like Akane's ingredients. "

Both Kasumi and Nabiki erupted into laughter at this statement, while Akane reddened and began to shake in rage.

Looking at Kasumi, most would notice that she is a lovely young girl, around 19 years of age. With long brown hair and dark eyes, many would never notice that you could see through her or that she rarely touched the ground.

"If you two are just going to laugh at me, I'm just going to leave…" threatened Akane, sobering the other sisters. "I still have dinner to finish you know."

"Ok, Daddy says that this is an important guest, so we are going to have to wear formal attire," Nabiki started. "Kimonos are the best bet. That sound OK Kasumi?"

Kasumi silently nodded while floating in front of her sister. She closed her eyes and took a meditative trance. After a few moments, her spectral form turned solid, dressed in a formal Kimono, along with two spare over her arm.

"Isn't Ectoplasm wonderful!" chimed Akane as she grabbed one of the spare robes.

After five minutes of dressing, all three of the girls exited the room in formal attire (Akane in yellow, Nabiki in red, Kasumi in black). All three were excited about the coming guest and hurried off towards the living room to wait.

Huffing loudly, Ranma Saotome stood outside the Tendo Dojo. After racing across town with a pack of dogs hot on his trail he had found the miserable home of his future wife. The sky looked black as more rain clouds moved in to spread their rain over the city.

_Wonder what these people are like_? _I hope they aren't boring…_

Please review, for I will only continue so far if I do not get feedback. Please no flames, and suggestions are always welcome.

Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, I have been on vacation and have had much happening in my home. That is why I made it a little longer than usual. Gimme 5 reviews and I will post another chapter.

Boon the Butcher


	4. Book I, Chapter IV

Tales From Hades… 

I do not own Ranma ½. All of the following characters are Rumiko Takahashi's, save only those you die-hard fans do not recognize. If you wish to contact me, don't. If you truly must complain, or compliment, to me submit a review or e-mail me at .

Read at your own risk, for the following tale is not for those weak of heart, or young of age. At one point, this tale may include Lemon scenes, but for now there will only be violence, swearing and sexual situations.

"Speaking"

'Telepathy'

Thinking 

**Book I, Chapter IV**

A light drizzle slowly rained down from the dark sky, as a low rumble echoed in the distance, promising the residents of Nerima that more rain was going to be coming in the near future.

Most of the residents of this particular ward had taken the thunderheads warning, and prepared for the downpour that would soon happen. The older residents had bundled up in warmer clothing, and sealed their windows over, while the younger residents merely wore heavy raincoats and bore umbrellas as they made their way down the sidewalk. Only one person in the rain did not seem to be prepared for the oncoming storm, and most of the populace had already deemed him insane.

Some had deemed him a tad odd due to his outlandish clothing, while others had thought him strange when he started screaming and running when the rain had first started. Some others thought he was a tad out of it when he actually attacked the sky with fiery blasts, and then locked horns with the Sailor Senshi.

Everyone though, had been in unspoken agreement when the lad walked through the crumbling gates of the Tendo home.

-Ranma, in front of Tendo Home-

Calmly walking through the crumbling gates of the home (rather than through the massive holes in the surrounding walls), Ranma chose to ignore the looks of horror and awe aimed at him and instead focused his attention on the building laid out before him.

Fifty years ago, this building was probably a perfect example of both the older architecture of medieval Japan and the strong cultural spirit of modern Japan. But fifty years was rarely kind to wood or stone, and this building was no exception.

The surrounding masonry wall was obviously once painted a nice shade f red with an orangish hue, but mother natures constant work had chipped away much of the paint, and faded the remaining paint into a dull brown. Much of the thick stone had eroded and broken into smaller sections, as if an invasion had taken place. The gate itself still bore massive wooden doors, though they were heavily beaten and had minor amounts of markings.

The path leading up to the door was once a straight and narrow path, probably lined with a nice type of shrubbery or fern. Now it was cracked and beaten, with many missing stones and weeds growing through it. The surrounding foliage was unkempt and overgrown, barring passage off the path to the door, unless one didn't mind hacking through the underbrush. Two large trees rose from the ground, flanking the entrance. The bore dark green leaves on gnarled branches, appearing to be a pair of massive claws reaching towards the bleak sky. Smirking, Ranma made his way to the entrance, actively scanning for any life forms that would… entice his interest.

Looking through the door, he could tell that the house was quite expansive, and that there was even another structure beyond this one. He located three semi-powerful auras in the second story, the strongest placing somewhere between 10,000 and 15,000. _Matches me as I am right now. Impressive…for a human._ His scan picked up another, far weaker one in the living room. He absentmindedly rapped his knuckles on the, surprisingly in tact, doors before him.

The scan revealed that all three were capable of producing, and controlling, magic and magical effects (though nowhere near as powerful as he could). Only one seemed to be an active mage, though his scouter could not reveal what type as of yet.

_I hope it's not an Aura Mage. God I hate those self-righteous assholes. _

He rarely got to interact with members of any clergy, but when he did they did not get along. Spending ones entire life in the bowels of Hell gave them a not so friendly aura. That and he smelled like brimstone.

Ranma shifted his thoughts when he noticed the weakest of the life signatures moving closer to him. Bracing himself for his first confrontation with a mortal, Ranma found himself utterly surprised by what happened.

Exploding from behind the door, Ranma was swept into an unbreakable bear hug and drenched in the tears of a hysterical crying man. A quick scan over him told Ranma that while this man was indeed far more powerful than the average mortal, he was nowhere near Ranma's level, physically or spiritually.

"Oh, I have waited for this day for years." Said the now serious man. "You must be Ranma."

Not waiting for any sign of confirmation, the man continued in his ranting while dragging Ranma inside.

"I have dreamed of this moment for as long as I can remember, and you are finally here," He bellowed while walking deeper into the house. "Girls, he is here, come downstairs!"

"We already are Daddy," Echoed a low voice from a room to the right. "At least let him take off his shoes and get situated. And put him down! He needs to breath!"

Being unceremoniously dropped, Ranma looked up as the man made his way into the room and began having a heated discussion with the three individuals. Ranma stood up and began removing his shoes. _Hmmm… I didn't sense them move at. _Looking about, he could tell the rest of the house was in better condition than the outside, though not by much. The entryway was made of a hard black stone and fine red wood, lit by candles held aloft near the ceiling. The hallway that they had walked down creaked and groaned, while the paper in the walls crackled in the wind. Much of the furniture in the hall was old and wooden, colored to match the black stone and red wood. It was unnaturally cold and gave off an ominous aura.

The man exited the room and turned, holding his hand out in a gesture that allowed Ranma to enter the room first, so he just shrugged and went along with it. Walking in, he immediately took in the room's qualities.

Much like the hall, the color scheme was red and black but this room was far colder and held the smell of freshly dug earth. He could even see his breath, but this quickly lost his attention when he realized he was not alone in the room. Looking forward, he saw that the room held a low table where three women sat in formal kimonos and dresses. He could easily tell from their energy that they were related to each other, and to the man, whom he guessed was their father.

The one closest to him smiled serenely at him, making him instantly nervous. She had long brown hair tied back in a long ponytail leading to the ground, contrasting with her solid white attire. Strangely enough, the girl herself seemed to be lighter in color than her clothes and was semi transparent. _Ok, here is the ghost I sensed earlier…_ He smiled back at her and looked on to the other girls, hoping none were as vacant as her.

The middle girl had short brown hair that framed her lovely face along with a pair of piercing black eyes. Ranma had to literally will himself not to gaze into them, much to the girls' amusement. Her toothy smile revealed enlarged canines, which she licked, as if in anticipation. Audibly gulping, Ranma chuckled and smiled back. _And we have a vampire. What a lovely household, now we just need a damn lycanthrope and we can throw a Halloween party. Holy hell, I thought mortals hated the Undead… _Shaking his head, he turned his head to the final girl, half expecting an aquatic monster or elemental monster.

The final girl was the shortest of the three and obviously the youngest. She had long black hair that reached the middle of her back, which faded in with her kimono's black appearance. She was indeed good looking, but nowhere near the other two, mainly due to her youthful baby fat. Ranma could smell fresh herbs and dried scales wafting off of this one, and looking in her lap he could see a thick book bound in leather. _And the mage makes an appearance. Not bad looking, and if she lives with these two, she must be decent. Probably a Necromancer…_

Realizing that he was the only one standing (the man had walked in after him and taken a seat at what must have been the head of the circular table), he immediately plopped down next to the spectral girl, much to her apparent amusement. He would have asked what she thought was so funny, but the man had cleared his throat, and was obviously about to begin speaking.

"Now Ranma, let me introduce you to my three daughters. The one to your right is my eldest daughter, Kasumi. The one next to her is my second eldest, Nabiki, and the one to my left is my youngest, Akane. As you can tell, we have a unique family, full of diversity and variation. I hope you will come to enjoy your stay. You do know why you are here, don't you?"

Ranma nodded, choosing to not reveal that he could barely speak Japanese. All three girls shared a knowing look between each other, then turned to their father. Nabiki was the first one to speak up.

"And why is he here Daddy?" Nabiki asked while glowering at the older man. "He seems to have a good grasp of the situation, but you have chosen to leave us in the dark until now. Whats up?"

All eyes in the room turned to look upon the Tendo Patriarch, all of them with eyebrows raised in confusion. Soun closed his eyes and cleared his throat before speaking.

"It started nearly 20 years ago, back during my years of training. As you girls know, I studied the mystical art of conjuring beings and souls from other dimensions, while my partner studied the mystical art of transporting oneself **to **other dimensions. Near the end of our apprenticeship, both my partner and myself had learned much through our travels, and came to the conclusion that our two types of magic would work well if carried on by our children. That day a pact wa-"

Soun was cut off by the combined will of his three daughters, throwing him from the room into the koi pond beyond the veranda, as they caught on to what he was leading up to. Ranma took note that their abilities were all magical based it seemed, and continued to watch as the soaked father stormed in, entering a shouting match with his three daughters.

Sitting quietly through this entire exchange he learned that the man was in NO way capable in a fight, as several attacks from both the daughters and the father were launched periodically. The youngest daughter spent much of her time using straightforward blasts of fire and spectral knives. The vampiress only attacked once, and it was very difficult to even register on his scouter, involving shadows and darkness.

The Eldest daughter, the specter, turned out to probably be mentally unstable. One moment all giggles and smiles, the next to a screaming vortex of hate, flinging furniture at the elderly man, much to his dismay.

The father rarely did much, other than block or dodge, though he did conjure a mass of dark tendrils in hopes of binding his errant daughters, though this was easily beaten.

Not seeing any resolution coming from the family in the foreseeable future, Ranma stood and exited the room. After scanning the father's surface memories, Ranma quickly located the guestroom and quickly began unpacking his many belongings from sub-space. After nearly an hour of work, the room felt comfortable enough to him to fall asleep. Ignoring the war that was being raged downstairs, he swiftly fell asleep, praying to the dark one that this would all be over quickly.

Please review, for I will only continue so far if I do not get feedback. Please no flames, and suggestions are always welcome.

Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, I have really been slacking off. I just now noticed that people were actually responding to my story. If you continue to do so, I will write more chapters.

Boon the Butcher


	5. Book I, Chapter V

Tales From Hades… 

I do not own Ranma ½. All of the following characters are Rumiko Takahashi's, save only those you die-hard fans do not recognize. If you wish to contact me, don't. If you truly must complain, or compliment, to me submit a review or e-mail me at at your own risk, for the following tale is not for those weak of heart, or young of age. At one point, this tale may include Lemon scenes, but for now there will only be violence, swearing and sexual situations.

"Speaking"

'Telepathy'

Thinking 

**Book I, Chapter V **

A light drizzle rained down upon the roof of the Tendo Dojo, inducing a drowsy sound that prevented most people from waking unless roused by other means. Despite being a demon prince, Ranma Saotome was no exception. In his bare room he lay sleeping peacefully, oblivious to his surroundings. His drowsy mind filtered out the white noise that was the rain, the low creaking of the old house, and the ticking of an overhead clock.

And the 3-foot demon covered in spines standing over him.

Giggling to himself, Pugna leaned down until his quilled head was about an inch from the foul sorcerers left ear. Taking in a deep breath, he let out a screech that could, and did, wake the dead, though Kasumi was usually up around this time anyway.

Though the demon prince did not share the undead qualities that two of the Tendo sisters did, this shriek woke him none the less.

Swearing, Ranma shot up to the ceiling. He instantly set up a ward around himself and took a fighting position on the ceiling, looking around in search of the danger. His eyes only found a miniature spined demon rolling around, cackling with glee at the wake up call it had just given. Fuming, Ranma jumped down, landing on the demons throat in the process, quickly silencing the annoying infernal, while also inflicting enough pain and damage to make Ranma feel better, if only momentarily.

'Dammit Pugna, what are you doing here?' Ranma demanded, while digging his heel into the monsters windpipe. 'The master didn't say anything about you following me.'

While Ranma was speaking to the downed demon, Pugna's long tail was curling up behind Ranma, separating into the three whip-like limbs covered in razor like barbs that gave the demon it's namesake. Despite their friendship, Pugna did not like anyone standing on his skinny little neck, crushing his windpipe, or questioning his traveling reasons.

'Well, Pugna? Aren't you going to answer me?' Ranma sneered while leaning into the creatures' throat. 'Oh wait, I guess you can't, can you-urk!'

Ranma's statement was ended as all three barb tails wrapped around his own throat and pulled him back into a throwing maneuver. Said maneuver punched Ranma through the opposing wall and into the next room, where Ranma crashed through most of the other rooms content. Snickering, Pugna hopped up and began to follow his friend through the hole in the wall, and cackled at the sight his adversary was in.

Ranma was a tad disoriented from his unexpected flight, and very disoriented from his unexpected crash. He knew he wasn't in the guest room anymore; this room was far darker and had more furniture. Looking around, he noticed this room was littered with pillows and books, along with a small desk with a metal book, plugged into the wall by a tail. Looking over, he saw Pugna sitting in the hole-in-the-wall, laughing silently. Confused, Ranma was about to ask the little hellion what was so damned funny when he felt two arms wrap around him from behind while something soft pressed against his naked back.

"Hmmm... what an unexpected visit, Saotome-kun. If you wanted to go to bed with me, you should have just asked."

Groaning to himself, Ranma quickly rolled off of the bed as Nabiki lunged at him, missing his neck by mere inches, only to be whipped in the side by Pugna's barbed tails. Jumping up quickly, Ranma took a ready stance between Pugna, whom had perched in the hole Ranma had made, and Nabiki, who was levitating a few inches off the ground, eyes ablaze.

"Hey Ranma, who's this chick? Seems kind of... batty to me." Pugna questioned while emitting earsplitting giggles. Nabiki looked past Ranma, noticing the little demon for the first time.

"What in the Hell is that thing?" Nabiki asked while motioning her arm towards Pugna. "And why is there a hole in my wall, Saotome?"

Before he could answer, Pugna slammed into his back, pushing Ranma forward into Nabiki. The forward momentum sent the two confused teens crashing into the wall and onto the bed. Cackling, Pugna breathed gouts of green flames onto the pair, igniting them, and the bed, instantly.

"I just came to show you my newest technique Ranma." Pugna stated to the burning pile. "I haven't really decided on a name yet, but I'm thinking about calling it 'Soulfire.' What do you think?"

Sneering, Pugna floated above the flames.

"Oh, it seems you can't think. Guess I outdid myself this time!"

Bursting out of the green flames, Ranma gabbed Pugna by his throat and slammed him into, and through, the wall, then pulled him out and repeated the action a few times while Nabiki crawled out of the debris of her bed.

"It needs a little work, you little pincushion. It's good, but nowhere near my level of power. When will you learn that you will never be able to defeat me!" Ranma screamed, punctuating each sentence by crushing Pugna's face with his heel. "I'm getting sick of you popping out of nowhere with some retarded technique!"

After he was finished, he looked over at Nabiki and simply walked out of the room. All that was left was a bewildered Nabiki, ruined furniture, and a gurgling heap of crushed demon.

Calmly walking downstairs, Ranma listened to the steady chopping of food emanating from the kitchen. Opening his senses, he detected that the magic user (couldn't recall her name to save his life) was in the kitchen, the Father was in the living room, and the ghost was…

Right behind him.

Fazing straight through Ranma's upper body while twisting around to face him, Kasumi grinned at him, inches from his face. Expecting more of a reaction from him, she was disappointed when all he did was smile and wish her a good morning.

"Ah, you're no fun. You were supposed to get scared." Kasumi pouted. Thinking for a moment, she fully righted herself in front of him and looked at him speculatively. "Wait, why aren't you afraid of me?"

Sighing, Ranma looked at her for a moment before answering.

"I'm not afarid of you because I am quite used to being around the dead. They are really not that bad, once you get to know them."

Finishing his statement, he simply walked forward and thru her (much to Kasumi's dismay) to the furo. While taking off his clothes, he set up a few spiritual wards, just in case. While soaking, he smiled when he heard Kasumi's soft swears emanating from the doors and walls around him.

As he began putting his clothes on, he groaned in exasperation when he sensed Pugnas energy hurtling towards him. Not a second later, Ranma was hit by a ball of glowing green fire, knocking him into the furo. Sitting up, he got hit with another dozen balls of hellfire.

'OK,' Thought Ranma. 'That stuff does hurt if you pile it on like that. Plus, it makes water boil.'

Rolling out of the furo, a slightly redder, slightly burned Ranma slowly stood up and prepared for another blast of fire to hit him.

He was not prepared for what did hit him.

Looking up, he saw hundreds of knives, buckets, soap, brushes, and many other items swirling around a vortex of glowing blue light. Squinting, Ranma could make out the spectral form of an enraged Kasumi in the vortex.

Howling with an inhuman rage, all of the flying items stopped and righted themselves, aiming directly at Ranma.  
Before he could even mutter a swear, Ranma was buried underneath the mass of items, pinning him to the floor. He could barely make out Kasumi's words "No more wards" from his vantage point, before he lapsed into unconsciousness for a few seconds.

Ranma laid there for a few minutes before he began digging himself out. After five minutes of digging, he managed to crawl out of the pile and lean himself against the furo, waiting for his regenerative abilities to kick in. As he sat there, he suddenly remembered that Pugna was running around the house unsupervised.

That was when Ranma was once again ignited by another dozen flaming green balls, punching him through the furo and into the wall, where he hung limply, deciding to just sleep for a while.

Chapter Five Completed

Thanks to all of you who were kind enough to review my story, and sorry for the long wait. I've been pretty busy these last couple of weeks, and it didn't help that my computer has been giving my Hell.

Keep on reviewing and sending in ideas, for that is what fuels my imagination.

Next Chapter:  
- Another encounter with the living dead

Getting ready for school

Till next time,

Boon the Butcher


	6. Book I, Chapter VI

Tales From Hades…

I do not own Ranma ½. All of the following characters are Rumiko Takahashi's, save only those you die-hard fans do not recognize. If you wish to contact me, don't. If you truly must complain, or compliment, to me submit a review or e-mail me at .

Read at your own risk, for the following tale is not for those weak of heart, or young of age. At one point, this tale may include Lemon scenes, but for now there will only be violence, swearing and sexual situations.

"Speaking"

'Telepathy'

_Thinking _

**Book I, Chapter VI**

A choking smoke filtered into Ranma's eyes and nostrils, causing him to cough violently and rub his stinging orbs. The sudden movement, along with Ranma's short-term memory, caused him to fall forward, out of the wall into the charred remains of the furo. Laying face down in the cool water, Ranma groaned as he realized that he had to get ready for more abuse. One couldn't count on the ghostly girl to have calmed down, and Pugna was just a vicious asshole.

Ignoring the soreness that covered his body, Ranma forced himself into a sitting position and patted down his body. By his count, the beatings had only broken one rib and cracked another two. All three were fully healed, though a tad tender.

"Must have been out for a few minutes." Ranma muttered to himself. "The house took more serious damage than I did."

Looking at the shattered wood, Ranma began to pick up a minor energy aura radiating from the broken remains of the bathroom. Upon closer inspection, he was amazed to realize that the house was slowly knitting itself back together.

"Hmmm… mighty handy that. Guess I have something in common with this place after all…"

Deciding to investigate this later, Ranma opened up his senses enough to tell him that everyone (including Pugna) was downstairs, presumably eating breakfast.

Ranma quickly went to his room and got dressed in his standard uniform ("Hey, gotta go with comfort, and black IS my favorite color") After fastening his shirt ties, he decided that he better be ready for anything, and decided to put up a few minor protective spells, just in case.

Upon arriving downstairs, Ranma was greeted to the sight of the entire family (and Pugna) sitting around the same table eating a traditional breakfast. The father was at the head o the table, dressed in the same tattered dirty pajama clothes he was wearing last night, reading from a newspaper, while Kasumi floated around the table, humming to herself (though she managed to send an evil glare at Ranma without anyone noticing). Akane sat next to her father, wearing a heavy blue apron and black gloves, one of which was holding a thick book while the other scooped cold cereal into her mouth. Nabiki had looked up from the table upon Ranma's arrival, and was smiling at him in a predatory fashion while petting a purring Spine Demon that had nestled in between her legs, after catching a small dog, which was currently being eaten in a surprisingly clean fashion.

Looking for a place to sit down, Ranma was caught by surprise when Nabiki's arms snaked around his waist from behind. Alarmed, he looked back to where she had been sitting, he just saw a smiling Pugna, gnawing on a bloody rib cage. He stiffened (in more ways than one) when he heard (and felt) the vampriss whisper into his ear.

"Morning again Ranma-kun. Why not sit down with me, after all you are my fiancé now." Nabiki murmured.

Quickly darting her left hand from his waist and into his beltline, where she grasped onto a quickly stiffening part of his anatomy. Ignoring his jolt of surprise, she began to slowly pump his organ until it had attained full rigidity.

"You seem to be _up _to my proposal, don't you think so Ranma?" Nabiki whispered while she hastened her pumping, much to the mixed pleasure and distress of a confused Ranma, who couldn't help but moan out his appreciation.

Soun lowered his paper for a moment to look up at the scene before him. Shaking his head, he could not believe the manners of his middle daughter. He momentarily looked back on all the times he had to correct his daughter about her behavior at school, and now it was spilling into her home life. He had hoped that the boy would not have seen her lack of etiquette quite so soon, but it seemed the cat was out of the bag. Clearing his throat, both in order to gather his strictest voice and the attention of his daughter, he rose from the table.

"Nabiki Tendo? What do you think you are doing to our guest?" Soun asked in a deep stern voice.

The effect had gotten through, and Nabiki let go of her aroused fiancé, much to his dismay and anger. Glaring back at the girl with pleading eyes, and seeing her mournful, guilt expression, Ranma gave up and sat down, hoping Nabiki would at least get punished for her misdeeds (like not finishing the job.) Nabiki stood still, hands behind her back and head down in a shameful position.

"How many times have I talked to you about these things young lady? Isn't it enough that I get complaints from the counselors at your school about this kind of thing, but now you are bringing it into my home? If I have said it once, I have said it a thousand times. You know what I m talking about, right?"

"Yes sir." Nabiki responded in a melancholy voice, much to Ranma's amusement. This is what he deserved for being a tease to the great Ranma Saotome!

"Good. Now what is it I want you to do young lady?"

"Not play with my food, sir."

THUD!

"Thank you Nabik- what happened to Ranma?" Soun asked.

Looking down, all he saw was Ranma, planted face-first into their oaken table, with a crushed bowl beneath his face.

"I don't know Daddy, he was… fine a minute ago. Maybe I should wake him up, eh?" Nabiki smirked at her fiancé's fallen form.

Sitting back down, Soun shook his head while lighting a cigarette. After opening up his paper to the preferred section, he just shook his head at his daughters suggestion.

"No dear, just eat your breakfest, I'm sure he'll wake up in the middle of it."

Grumbling to himself, Ranma stomped on up to the guestroom where his luggage was. He couldn't believe the audacity of that girl, feeding off of him while he was unconscious. Taking a few moments to take in his rooms new state of being, he smiled to himself again as he was beginning to realize the houses true nature. Each room slowly changed and upgraded itself to the likes and dislikes of the current owner. So far, his room had grown a desk and some shelves, along with blood red curtains over the windows, creating a permanent red haze throughout the room, while raising the temperature to nearly unbearable temperatures.

"Just like home, save the wails of the damned and the constant assault of Pug-urk!" Ranma couldn't even finish talking to himself as he was hit from behind by some of Pugna's green hellfire. Groaning, Ranma gathered energy in his hands and prepared to cast a spell while acting like he was injured from the annoying blast. While it had originally been painful and debilitating, Ranma's anatomy was used to such abuse and was healing faster and faster with each blast of hellfire.

Walking up behind the prone form of Ranma, swishing his spine-laden tail behind him, Pugna cackled to himself. He had finally developed a technique that was completely unstoppable. Now Ranma would never question his power ever again! Idly noting that Ranma had gotten up into a sitting position, Pugna turned his focus onto Ranma to rant about his superiority when he noticed several things that would ruin his morning.

The first thing he noted was Ranma notorious smirk, which ALWAYS meant he had come to some vile realization, usually involving pain. The second thing he noticed was the sizable orb of black crackling energy resting in Ranma's right hand.

'Hmmm…' Pugna thought to himself. 'I recognize that, though I can't quite place where I have seen it…'

Seeing that Pugna was lost in thought, Ranma began pumping the blistering orb full of energy, multiplying its proportions by nearly a hundred, forcing Ranma to stand and hold it over his head while insanely leering down at the now quivering demon.

"Ah yes, now I remember. That's your…" Pugna screamed as the crackling sphere was slammed on top of him while Ranma leapt back to evade the pillar of black fire that erupted from the floor, propelling Pugna through the roof and into a low earth orbit.

"Yep." Ranma stated. "That's my 'Hisaki Bakuha Makai'. Glad he recognized it. I've only performed it on him a few thousand times on him in the last few years."

Skipping down the stairs to the front room, Ranma seemed almost giddy to the other patrons of the home. He beamed a fanged smile at Soun and Nabiki, who were standing near the entrance; the latter dressed in a black school uniform. Walking towards the entrance, he stopped and jumped around a certain spot, where a glowering Kasumi appeared moments later. He smiled back at her, causing even more hate to roil off of her as she vanished once again. Akane hurried down the stairs wearing a uniform similar to Nabiki's, though the skirt was much longer, and the top was fully buttoned.

"Ready to go to school Ranma? I won't have a fiancé who doesn't know the basics of Necromancy and Alchemy…" Akane said while pulling on her shoes.

"I thought I was Nabiki's fiancé?" Ranma asked. "Am I your fiancé, or hers?"

"Both." Answered Nabiki with a smirk. "I don't mind sharing Ranma-kun, if Akane and Kasumi don't."

"I'm engaged to Kasumi as well?" Ranma asked, now thoroughly confused. "Is it even possible for me and Kasumi to… you know?"

"Copulate?" Nabiki answered. "Yeah, its possible. You just need Akane to help."

Ranma just stared at Nabiki for a moment, then looked back to where he sensed Kasumi. Smiling serenely, she floated by her father and waved to him. This would almost seem normal if not for the massive black aura she was emitting, the ghost lanterns floating around her, and the spectral green chains that encircled her and her father, who seemed completely oblivious to the horrifying scene.

Turning back, he looked at the two sisters and just sighed.

"So what school do we go to?" Ranma asked.

"We go to Furinkan High, School for the extraordinary!"

Chapter Six Completed

Please continue reviewing my story, for it is great help. I would like to thank Lord Raa, who's stories are very inspirational to me.  
Keep on reviewing and sending in ideas, for that is what fuels my imagination.

Next Chapter:  
- Enter Kuno, the Demon Slayer  
- Ranma goes to Furinkan High, School for the Extraordinary!

Until then,

Boon the Butcher

Dictionary:

bakuha- Blast

makai- Hell, Abyss

hisaki- Flames


	7. Book I, Chapter VII

Tales From Hades… 

I do not own Ranma ½. All of the following characters are Rumiko Takahashi's, save only those you die-hard fans do not recognize. If you wish to contact me, don't. If you truly must complain, or compliment, to me submit a review or e-mail me at at your own risk, for the following tale is not for those weak of heart, or young of age. At one point, this tale may include Lemon scenes, but for now there will only be violence, swearing and sexual situations.

"Speaking"

'Telepathy'

Thinking 

**Book I, Chapter VII **

A light rain drizzled down from the black clouds that loomed over the Nerima Ward as the three teens walked through the streets narrow alleys. Ranma walked between Akane, who had buried her nose into a book of spells moments after leaving the house, and Nabiki, who had wrapped herself around Ranma's left arm while talking to him.

"So where are we going again?" Ranma asked. "I know you said something about a school, but I wasn't aware of any human schools that catered to the undead and necromancers in training."

"It really is surprising that Japan willingly allows us to live freely within their society, but it wasn't always this way. It all started after World War Two, when the radiation from Nagasaki and Hiroshima seeped into the ground, tainting Japans water and soil. People started being born with mutations and powers, and the dead continued to live on." Akane stated, without removing her face from the book. "A centralized storm cloud, much akin to the one of Jupiter, settled over the Nerima ward of Tokyo, blocking out sunlight from the area. Many mutants and undead migrated here, seeing as we were not welcome anywhere else, and the sun was, in many cases, toxic to the new creatures. Over time, the government saw that we were, for the most part, peaceful, and decided to let us live. They opened a school designed for our kind in this ward."

"So, your telling me that one of the most conservative cultures in the mortal plane accepted what would be considered perversions of nature into their society, that easily?" Ranma was amazed. Even Hell wasn't this accepting, and they were host to countless nightmares that put ghosts and vampires to shame.

"Not exactly." Akane stated, once again from behind her tome. "Most of the funding came from the private sector. Wealthy families that had mutated siblings donated more than half of the resources into this district, and mages from Jade altered the structures in the ward to be capable of housing our kind."

"Jade?" Ranma questioned. Ranma was only familiar with realms that were connected to Hell, such as Celestia and the Mortal Plane. "What is Jade."

Sighing, Akane rolled her eyes from behind her book. _Stupid boy. If he keeps this up, I'll never get any reading done…_ "Jade is a separate Mortal Plane that has a high concentration of magic and magical creatures. Not many mortals know of it, as it requires a great deal of magic to get there, though I hear a brilliant American scientist and her family have found a way to get there through scientifically sound means."

Ranma sighed, shaking his head. _God, what a nerd. If she keeps this up, I'll fall asleep. _Ranma looked to his side, where Nabiki had plastered herself, crushing his arms between her breasts, and his hand in her groin. _And this one is almost as bad as a Succubus. _Thinking back to his encounters with Succubae made him grin stupidly until a certain purple haired one flashed through his mind, causing him to give a visible shudder.

Somewhere, deep in the bowels of Hell, a certain lavender haired Succubus raised her head and gave a mighty sneeze, causing her generous assets to jiggle uncontrollably, splattering her companions with the magma they were currently skinny dipping in. The one to her left, a lithe redhead, looked over with a confused expression.

'Shampoo, did you just sneeze?'

Idly rubbing her nose, the girl nodded before sneezing again. Shaking her head, the red head chuckled while reclining back, trying to get more comfortable.

'Honestly Shampoo, you are the only one who could catch a cold while bathing in boiling lead.'

Leaning back, Nabiki gave Ranma an odd stare. _Did he shudder because of me? Does he find me undesirable or something? _ Thinking back to her previous encounter with Ranma, she seemed to notice a pattern of Ranma trying to avoid her, at least in the sexual arena. He even got angry at her for her giving him a blowjob. _Of course, that could be because I was siphoning his energy, but no male has ever even tried to resist me… this bears looking into. _

Ranma stared ahead, heedless of Nabiki's internal monologue, at what must have been a school at one time. This massive stone structure resembled the average Japanese High School, just appearing to be more gothic. The stone was old and cracked, from lack of maintenance, while the lawn held gnarled trees with thick red leaves. The entire area radiated powerful magic and odd auras. A long, golden plaque, sitting to the right of the gates, beared the name "Furinkan High School: School For the Extraordinary" in thick black kanji.

A crowd of what appeared at first glance to be an mob of teenage boys crowded the area between the open gates. Upon further inspection, Ranma noted several odd things about these humans. One was that they were all bearing weaponry of some sort, from swords and bokkens, to hokey sticks and golf clubs. The second thing was that they were all staring ahead with glowing red eyes.

But the oddest thing was that they were all undead, Zombies to be precise. Underneath tattered clothes and worn school uniforms were rotting open wounds and pale skin. There elongated yellow nails and thin hair, along with their vacant stares and slack jaws gave them a rather unnerving visage, to anyone not used to the undead.

Before Ranma could comment on this strange gathering, one of the zombies pointed his broken arm forward, in Akane's direction, before bellowing "There she is!" The rest of the horde immediately drew up and gathered their weapons before mounting one of the most unorganized charges Ranma had ever seen.

Ranma looked to his side, raising an eyebrow at Akane. She seemed mildly annoyed as she put up her book (after putting a thin bookmark to keep track of her place). Moving forward toward the advancing troupe of undead, she begins chanting in a low voice, while her hands begin to glow in a brilliant blue light. Ranma noted how the girl pulled holy energies from the surrounding elements into her fists, and how this seemed to affect the first zombified teen as she me the horde head one, fists swinging, all the while still chanting.

The first zombie that she reached clumsily swung with a rusty nine iron while bellowing "Command me mistress!" Her fist solidly connected with it's jaw, snapping it's neck and causing it to crumple to the ground in a moaning heap. The next two flanked her while screaming about their undying devotion to her, while she ripped an arm off each of them and beat them to the ground with said limbs.

Ranma watched in amazement as a lone Necromancer in combat was crushing the large groups of zombies. Zombies were well known for their resiliency in combat and their single mindedness towards their goal. In a matter of moments, the group of zombies was reduced to twitching and moaning limbs, with a heaving Akane in the middle, wielding a

Still animate arm, which wielded a small club.

Ranma was about to question what just happened, but he sensed another energy approaching from beyond the gate this way. Groaning, Ranma instantly recognized it's aura as a celestial being, one that was in all essence diametrically opposed to Ranma. Peering around the corner, Ranma just sighed as he recognized the creature sauntering up towards the gates.

Large and well built, standing near 6 feet in height, this creature had ivory skin and brown hair. Walking in just a vest and pants, two large ivory wings sprouted from his back and were semi-extended. He walked with a calm determination, and seemed to glow a heavenly light. Extending his left hand, a blade of brilliant blue energy appeared. All together, the scene was of a heavenly being at utter peace preparing to battle.

Ranma almost vomited.

Akane, looking over her shoulder, groaned, and turned around to face this creature. After a moments silence, Akane gave a stiff bow, and said…

"Good morning upperclassman Kuno."

Ranma continued to vomit, knowing that he would have to see this thing everyday.

Kuno's eyes remained closed for a moment, before they snapped open, revealing amber eyes. Smiling a smile that seemed to be a miniature sunrise itself, Kuno regarded the person before him for a moment.

"Oh Akane Tendo, for one so pure and innocent, you are indeed a fierce combatant. The heavens weep at the mere fact that you have not joined with me in the embrace of love. Whatever foul power holds you from me, it shall soon have no hold…"

Akane inwardly sighed. It was like this every morning. This stupid angel used the zombified warriors to attack her in hopes of knocking her out. While he may sound regal and holy, his creations reflected his true self: twisted and horny for young Necromancer.

Extending his blade out, Kuno smiled again. "Come Akane Tendo, let us battle. If you should win, I will allow you the chance of salvation. If I shou… what is that?" Kuno asked looking puzzled, pointing towards a green looking Ranma near a pool of boiling black vomit.

Akane looked over then looked back. "Oh that? That's just Ranma. He is a friend of the family, and he's staying with us for a while." _If this idiot finds out that I might have to marry that demon, he'd blow a gasket! _"He must have eaten something bad this morning…"

Ranma shot Akane a dirty look while standing up before turning to the Celestial. He began to sweat when he noticed how hard it was staring at him, as if he could sense the dark energies that coursed through his veins.

"You would not have designs on the innocence that is Akane Tendo, would you? She is destined to join with me in the bliss that is the greater good, using our powers to help Japan climb out of the social gutter it has fallen into. She and I will vanquish all that is evil in the name of love and justice!"

Finishing his rant, he thrust his blade high into the air while a luminous thunder echoed in the background. Waiting for the "Ooo's" and "Ahhh's" that normally accompany this act, he became disappointed when he couldn't seem to hear anyone around him, other than the low groans from his fallen zombies. Opening his eyes, he was confirmed that everyone had headed inside during his speech, leaving him alone in the courtyard. Looking at the clock tower, he also realized that he was late.

"Damn it!" He shouted as he charged into the building.

Deep in the mountainous regions of china there sat a small cave whose entrance was blocked by a small boulder, with sealing spells placed upon it. Deep within this narrow cavern, a great evil awoke, sensing another of it's kind entering the world. Concentrating, he began to work on destroying the sealing spells.

Soon, young one. Very soon… 

Chapter Seven Completed

Please continue reviewing my story, for it is great help. Keep on reviewing and sending in ideas, for that is what fuels my imagination. Sorry it took so long to post again, but I was working on many projects.

Next Chapter:  
- Ryouga arrives!  
- The evil stirs…

Until then,

Boon the Butcher


End file.
